Tainted Blood
by Misha of the Sand
Summary: LEMON Maledictio Acadimae,Cursed Academy,your average blood drinking, form changing students. What will happen when a werewolf loves a vampire, a half vampire looks for love with a full blood,and a steady boyfriend cheats with a whore. The drama has begun
1. Chapter 1

Tainted Blood

Tainted Blood

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns ALLLL the Naruto characters, I own Misha Minamo and Tacie(best friend) owns Akira, please review !!

The moon shone above as the motorcycle roared down the dusty road. There were messenger bags on the redheads shoulder as he made his way to Maledictio Acadimae _(Cursed Academy)_ for the beginning of the school year. His green eyes shone with a hunger he had just satiated on his ride there. You could see the edges of his trench coat flapping in the speed over his dark button up shirt and sleek black trousers. His fanged smirk showed as he finally got to the school and parked by the elegant black convertible of his dearest.

Misha saw Gaara come in and her own fanged smile emerged. "...He's here Akira…" She said softly and walked out as her boots clicked on the stones below and her long red hair flowed around her to her waist, it had braids through it along with pretty butterfly clips on the edges by her eyes. She walked into his arms and felt his lips meet hers causing a giggle to escape her lips. The fishnets stood out against her pale legs with only a short black skirt covering them. She stood back and smiled up at him letting the flowing sleeves of her off the shoulder peasant top slide back. "I've missed you Gaara…"

Gaara smiled no sign of his nerves present. He pulled her to the side and kissed her again to feel better. "Misha…I love you, I really love you and I always will" He said moving in for another kissed but was stopped with three fingers.

Misha raised an eyebrow at him her green eyes narrowed with suspicion. Gaara was never this loving right off the get go it usually took a hot sex session with a bit of bondage too. "Gaara, what did you do"  
"I did nothing Misha" Gaara said seeing that she had become suspicious with good reason.

"Gaara tell me…what happened" She said wanting to believe him but knowing it wasn't true.

Gaara looked into her eyes and kissed her forehead smiling. "Misha you worry too much." He picked up his bags from the ground and made a mental note to tell _Her_ that they were breaking it off, he loved Misha and didn't want to put that in jeopardy. "I mean Misha, can't a guy tell the girl he loves 'I love you'" He smiled and walked towards his room with Shino.

Misha walked up the grand staircase towards the alcove where she had been talking to Akira. Noting the combat boots on her best friend with the black and purple plaid skirt. "Close your legs I'm getting a show I didn't pay for" She had the matching fishnet top with black corset.

"Oh? You're not paying? Damn" Akira joked with her friend and leaned back blowing some of her choppy hair out of her eyes smiling. Akira may have only been a half vampire, but the defense of her best friends full vampire status had made her accepted amongst the school. Her violet eyes seemed to fade as her memories came back.

_A younger Akira scampered through the halls of the Minamo Estate. She was supposed to be keeping track of the heads only daughter and heir Misha and this was the third time she had lost her and she would get in deep trouble this time. She stood looking at her feet trying to think of what to do when she was dragged into a room and her mouth covered._

_"Shh Papa will find us if were not quiet" Misha said smiling at the girl who was supposed to be her caretaker. She led her through the unused bedroom and flopped onto the bed feeling content till she noticed the girl was just standing there awkwardly._

_Akira wasn't sure if she was allowed to do as Misha was._

_"Hey what's your name?" Misha asked to the girl smiling and kicking her legs as she sat on the edge of the bed._

_"…I'm Yoshikawa Akira, why?" she wasn't sure if she was going to be in trouble of if she was really just curious._

_Misha nodded jumping down and grabbed her hand smiling. "You're my new best friend Akira, call me Misha and nothing else" She said the last part a bit sternly and pulled the girl off to her playroom full of dolls and toys and most importantly. Play weapons._

_"u-uhhm Kay" Akira said as she was dragged off and was unsure if this was allowed but knew if this was all true, this girl would defend her like all the others she actually cared for._

Misha looked at her friend a bit confused as she had had a glazed, lost look. "Akira you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You kinda just…died" Misha said smiling at the girl.

"Well I was thinking how you and I first met.." She said almost dreamily.

"That's cool…but here listen to this.." Misha then told Akira everything she had said and heard from Gaara.


	2. Chapter 2

Tainted Blood Tainted Blood

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto's characters and I own Misha Minamo. Tacie owns Akira Yoshikawa.

Naruto pulled the trunk of clothes up towards his huge closet and began to put away all of his tank tops of strange colors as the neon blue one with his black jacket fell over it and his leather chained jeans. He just put a few more jackets up and raised his eyebrow as a voice emanated from his doorway.

"Why do your clothes look just so gay?" Sasuke asked walking in and laying back his button up shirt as always opened to reveal the silver nipple piercings, his tight jeans leaving nothing to the imagination as he stared at his roommate. Each person has a whole bedroom and then a living room of sorts' within their dorm. This was how all the rooms were but in this particular one there were posters of hot men and Sasuke just rolled his eyes again.

"Duh, because I'm Gay?" Naruto said chuckling and finishing with his clothes to turn to Sasuke. "Don't get your straight germs on my bed" He joked and pushed the boy off so he could act like he was dusting it off. His blonde hair has these spikes of black that matched his sense of darkness as he stared out into the night.

Naruto was now just walking through the halls of the grand castle like building bored and his hands in his pockets. He happened to pass the glass doors of the in school gym and was staring into the face of the sexiest person he had ever seen in real life, and maybe in posters. He was just in some loose long shorts, and the rest was just rippling tan muscles. Now he wasn't a bodybuilder, but he was defined enough to be sexy as hell. Naruto didn't know it but he had just gotten a nosebleed over a werewolf.

Kiba stopped working out to notice a blond boy staring at him and grinned to flex his muscles seeing the boy start to get a nosebleed. He chuckled and got up moving off to take a shower. He couldn't stop thinking about that blond vampire boy and that freaked him out a bit. Knowing that he was suddenly getting his feelings for this boy was so strange since he had come to almost despise vampires, but something about that one was so accepting, and the pact that he had a nosebleed made Kiba smirk. He had thoughts to wrap his guy around his finger and maybe. Just maybe. Get him to fall into Kiba's strange fetishes of his own.

He pulled on his Armani Suit and fixed his ties running a hand back through his bushy brown hair and smirked. " I look damn good.." He moved off out of the gym waving to some of the guys and looked for the blond boy and followed his scent till he was standing outside Naruto and Sasuke's door. He made a mental note of the room number and walked back towards his room a definite beat and hop in his step.

Naruto saw this hot guy suddenly stand at his door and yet another nosebleed began. "Shit…this guy is gonna make me his…and I'm ok with that"

Sasuke was now walking through the halls ignoring the fawning girls and was finally far from the girls. He was humming softly an old song as he suddenly bumped into a girl with this platinum blond hair and black tips. He realized that this was Akira and summer had done this girl wonders.

Akira shook herself out of her thoughts and grinned. "Hey Sasuke…what's up?" She asked looking up at him and swishing her hips to a song that seemed to stick in her head noticing he was staring into her pale neck. She raised an eyebrow and waved her hand in front of his face. "Hellooo!"

Sasuke had never been so tempted to bite someone and just kiss them all over. He wanted to bite into her succulent neck and make her his. To just ravage her skin with his fangs and feel his biting fetish feel the peak of his happiness. He was jolted awake by her hand and nodded clearing his throat. "Oh, yes. of course…" He kissed her hand fighting the urge to bite her and walked off.

Akira raised an eyebrow and just shrugged. "…asshole" she walked then back towards her and Misha's room to ask if she had a mole or something on her neck or chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Gaara knew what he had to do and he wasn't sure why he hadn't done it already. Gulping some he watches tracks making sure Misha or Akira wasn't after him. Hearing the high-pitched giggling of Her. Sakura. He sighed looking at her and grabbing her wrist he pulled away from her cheerleader friends.

Smirking at him Sakura leaned back against the wall in her skimpy black cheerleader uniform. "Hey3 Gaara-kun! What's up? You wanna try that BDSM now?" She asked pursing her lips and smiling at him.

Groaning Gaara looked to the side trying to quiet her. "Shh…look…We need to cut this off and quick. I don't want Misha finding out and what will it cost? I'll do whatever it takes to make you not tell her." He said looking at her seriously. He was nervous and jumpy as hell.

_No. He did NOT just try and break it off with Haruno Sakura!_ "…fine…but one last kiss Gaara-kun" She said pulling hard on his jacket and kissing him her leg laying up on his hip bone.

"Yeah well I think--…What the HELL are you two doing?!" Akira exclaimed as she heard the thud of Misha's book. She glared daggers at Gaara who had finally gotten away from Sakura. About to lunge at him and her she felt the cold, firm grip of Misha's hand on her arm.

"…Stop…just…" as the tears spilt down her cheeks. Turning on her heels she heard the distinct giggle of Sakura the whore. Moving off around the corner she was nearly running towards her and Akira's room her hand over her mouth. _How. How could he do this to her. It wasn't her fault that they lived so far apart in the summer._ Akira whom was holding to her shoulders to keep the gently struggling Misha in front of her pushed her into the wall.

"Want me to kill him? You know I will." Said the girl in front of her. They were best friends till the end and Akira would not let the antics of one boyfriend put that in jeopardy.

"No…don't kill him. I love him…but I don't care what you do to that whore Sakura." Answered the upset girl as she pushed her way off to her room. She didn't hear the happy giggles and the squeals as Sakura was beaten up.

Gaara had run in the opposite direction in fear. Yes fear. He knew what Akira could do and he didn't want to have to see Misha so upset because of him. "…I'm fucked"

Misha groaned as she knocked on the door she usually went to when Akira was busy. Tapping her boot impatiently she knocked hurriedly again to whack Sasuke in the chest.

"Oh jeez, I was _moving_ to answer the door…what do you want?"

"Is Naruto here ?" She asked a bit more patiently and no longer tapping her boot.

"Nope he's off staring at boys" He said indifferently.

"You'll have to do " She said pulling on his shirt, nearly ripping out his nipple ring,

"ow, Ow, OW! Hey watch it! Nipple ring attached to nipple, nipple attached to me!" He said finally sitting on one of the couches in their main room that the bedrooms were attached to. He noticed she had actually been crying but said nothing.

"well I'm just going to pour my soul into you"—

She was cut off by him, "Um, hell no. I'm not some blond haired, blue eyes little homosexual here to listen to your every hurting moment" He scoffed picking up the grey fedora from the table and laying it so it covered his eyes. He wasn't expecting the next line out of her mouth.

"Uchiha Sasuke, If you do _not_ listen to my story I will tell Akira the reason you were staring at her chest and neck is because of that biting fetish of yours. Would you want that? Or will you listen to my fucking story dammit" She said glaring.

"God daaaammiiitt, this is why I don't trust people. They stab you in the back" He whined pushing the fedora to show his face to her. "Go on…I guess…you bitch"

"Thank you...now..." She told him the story and actually did feel better.

"Kill him...simple answer…or her…whichever you prefer" he said simply and pretended to fall asleep. _Maybe if I look dead she'll leave._

"Fine…I'll leave…But I know you're not dead you whiny little fetish boy." She said sticking her tongue out too. "And I already thought of killing them " She said wrinkling her nose and leaving.

Being a clutz was one thing. But Misha was even more so when upset. She was trying to get back downstairs to watch the Koi pond when she slipped over her own feet to fall down the staircase. She squealed loudly and heard a snap as her leg broke. She landed on her ass and hissed.

Sasuke heard something crash and looked out his door. "Can you walk, I don't know…ten feet without crashing and breaking something?" He asked standing at the steps slowly walking down. "…Now I have to carry you to the infirmary don't I"

"God dammit just get down here Uchiha.."

"Well now, maybe I'll just tell everyone about that fetish of yours about being tied up" He said smirking. "Payback's a bitch ain't it." He grinned down at her.

Misha glared. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh, but wouldn't I?" He asked grinning; leaning down he carefully picked her up under the shoulder and knee as he made his way into the infirmary.

Shizune looked up from putting the last bandage on Sakura to see Sasuke carry in Misha her most frequent visitor. "What now…" Looking over her leg she nodded. "Broken...put her in that bed next to Sakura Sasuke and you can go." She said turning to get the needed things for the brace.

Sasuke made his escape as he saw the girls were on edge. He hated getting in the middle of things like this. "Stupid girls…all over some guy, if they think it's worth it, more power to them." He grumbled not noticing as he slammed into the platinum blond. "God Akira, can you blind me any more with your platinum blond hair?" He complained. He finally used his brain. "Just so you know Misha is in the infirmary with a broken leg. You should go before she murders Sakura with a scalpel" He said over his shoulder as he retreated to his room hoping for peace.

Nodding Akira raced to see Sakura taunting Misha as Shizune tried to brace the clutzy girls broken leg.

"Stop!" Shizune yelled quieting them both. Grumbling she left Misha to sign the papers. Getting a wheelchair she saw Gaara come in and just stood back to watch what would happen.

Gaara had some black roses in till he suddenly had Akira right up in his face and sighed, "…Akira let me see my girlfriend"

"Oh you can see Sakura as much as you want...but. you have five minutes with Misha before I kick you out" She said walking out to give the couple some time together.

Gaara cleared his throat to look at Misha. He saw a vase and put some black and red roses in it smiling at her. "…Hey…look I don't care about her. Today was a big misunderstanding. I did see her in the summer...but I promise we never slept together. I was just upset I couldn't see you. But I was wrong...please...Misha…take me back." He murmured kissing her cheek.

Pouting Misha looked up at him but smiled a bit. "…Fine but if you ever...and I mean EVER cheat on me again...I'm...killing your ass and taking your head as a souvenir. You also have to wheel me around till my leg heals" She said smiling at Shizune as Gaara helped her into the chair. She sighed back against his stomach as she was wheeled out past Sakura.

Sakura glared and called out to Gaara. "Gaara! Please...come back for me…" She whined.

"Fuck off you whore"


End file.
